There is a continual demand for paints which are eco-friendly and emit less solvent. An increase in demand exists in particular for low-solvent coating materials. One way of lowering the solvent content in coating materials is to select therein solvents which have a particularly effectively diluting effect, i.e. viscosity-lowering effect. This way is often associated with the use of binders which are of low molecular mass and therefore generally less viscous. Despite this development, low levels of volatile organic compounds (VOCs for short) are difficult to achieve without adverse effect on the appearance of the finish.
Another way of obtaining coating materials having a low VOC content is to use what are called reactive diluents. These are solvents which by chemical reaction with at least one crosslinking agent or binder that remains in the cured paint are incorporated into the paint film. The VOC content is therefore not increased.
Thus, there is a need for new reactive diluents which not only possess a good diluting effect but also enhance the appearance of the cured finish and ensure effective leveling.